Cama de Rosas
by CristinaBlack96
Summary: Un mortifago ataca a Hermione enviándola al pasado, donde los Merodeadores y Lily se vuelven sus amigos. Atormentada por su pasado, Hermione debe aprender a vivir en otro tiempo. TRADUCCIÓN (español de España)
1. Prólogo

AVISO IMPORTANTE ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER:

Esto es una traducción del fanfic "Bed of Roses" de MoonyNZ y por lo tanto la historia le pertenece a ella. Algunos de vosotros quizás ya sabéis que hay otra traducción al español del fanfic y os estaréis preguntando por qué hago yo otra entonces. Bueno, hago esta traducción porque la otra que existe, y pertenece a hyoz, está traducida al español de Latinoamérica y también contiene muchos errores gramáticales. No la culpo por ello, ya que estoy segura de que le costó bastante traducir todo el fanfic. Además, creo que también estaría bien que hubiera una traducción de este magnífico fic Hermione/Sirius al español de España.

Por último, los lectores deberíais saber que el fic comienza a finales del sexto año de Hogwarts para Harry, Ron y Hermione. La autora respetó todos los datos de los cinco primeros libros de la saga, excepto la muerte de Sirius. Para que esta historia pudiera suceder, la que cayó por el velo fue la profesora McGonagall.

Eso ha sido todo lo que tenía que decir (o más bien escribir). Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban alegremente por los pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Harry y Ron iban el uno junto al otro, mientras Hermione, frente a

ellos, caminaba de espaldas confiando en que sus amigos le avisaran cuando se acercara a una pared, escalera o profesor.

—Lo que quiero decir es... —explicó Hermione. —...que el exceso de uso de lengua de rana en la poción de antiverrugas no hará que se torne naranja, como el examen estipulaba, sino que se tornará verde. Esto es porque…

—Hermione —la interrumpió Ron, estirándose y, con cuidado, apartándola de un estudiante de primero. —Por última vez, sólo tenemos que hacer el examen una vez —dijo levantando un dedo. —Sólo una vez. Por favor, no me hagas revivir el terror de Pociones más de lo necesario.

—Pero…

—Sé que piensas que el examen estaba mal, Hermione, pero discútelo con Snape, no con nosotros.

—Bien —dijo Hermione, dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia un pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras.

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro antes de agarrar a Hermione por los codos y girarla hacia la otra dirección.

—No creo que Ron se refiriera a que fueras justo ahora, Hermione —dijo Harry intentando contener la risa. —Además, creía que querías ir a la biblioteca.

—Y quiero, pero realmente alguien necesita decirle que está equivocado.—discutió Hermione, luchando por escapar de entre los brazos de sus amigos. Era más alta que muchas chicas de su casa, pero aún así no conseguía zafarse de aquel abrazo.

—Más tarde —insistió Ron. —Quiero estar ahí para ver qué ocurre. Ahora, creo que Hogsmeade nos llama.

Sin previo aviso se agachó y cogió a Hermione por la cintura, colocándola sobre su hombro, como si fuera un bombero.

—¡Ron! —bramó Hermione. —¡Bájame!

—Sólo si me prometes que no irás corriendo a Snape.

—Harry —imploró Hermione, mirando fijamente al adolecente del pelo alborotado. —Haz que me baje.

—Oh, no creo que lo haga—dijo Harry, con el entretenimiento reflejándose en su ojos.

—Ron, si no me bajas ahora…

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó Ron, girando en una esquina. —¿Me lanzarás un maleficio?

Se detuvo cuando vio a Remus y Sirius teniendo una discusión en el vestíbulo de la entrada.

—Vamos, Lunático, sabes que precisamente yo debería saberlo.

—Sirius, ya lo sé, pero no son la misma persona. Deja de tratar de convencerte.

—Pero sé que...

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, acercándose a los dos magos.

Sus profesores se giraron, fijándose inmediatamente en Ron y Hermione.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Remus divertido. —¿Estás bien ahí?

—Sí, perfectamente. Es que me apetecía disfrutar de la vistas. Y además aún no sabía cómo era Hogwarts moviéndose hacia atrás —explicó, tratando de alcanzar su varita en su túnica. —¡Ron, bájame!

—Vamos de camino a Hogsmeade —explicó Ron, ignorando a Hermione. —¿Venís?

—Quizás deberías bajarla —dijo Sirius, sin dejar de mirar a la bruja.

—Gracias —suspiró Hermione. —Por fin alguien razonable.

—Yo tengo una muy buena razón para tenerte así; Impedir que vayas corriendo a Snape.

Sirius y Remus se miraron el uno al otro antes de girarse de nuevo hacia el trío. —¿Por qué…? —comenzó a hablar Remus.

—Mejor no preguntes —interrumpió Harry, levantando las manos. —Por cierto, ¿de quién hablabais?

—Oh, de alguien que conocimos en el colegio, no sabéis quién es —dijo Remus lanzando una mirada intencionada en dirección a Sirius.

—Bueno, entonces... —dijo Ron dándose la vuelta. —Venga, Hermione, vámonos.

—Como si tuviera elección...

La calidez del sol primaveral penetraba en la piel mientras los tres amigos caminaban por la calzada hacia el pueblo mágico. Las conversaciones y las risas fluían entre los miembros del ED mientras compartían los planes que tenían para el verano.

Hermione, ahora con ambos pies de vuelta a tierra firme, caminaba entre Harry y Ron escuchando como discutían sobre la última escoba que saldría a la venta durante el verano. Oyendo algo que sonó como un explosión proveniente de la aldea, Hermione redujo ligeramente el paso, provocando que Harry y Ron se detuvieran y se quedaran mirándola.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó con la cabeza inclinada, como si estuviera tratando de escuchar algo en la distancia.

Harry levantó la mano. —Callaos.

El grupo se detuvo y quedó inmóvil mientras unos sonidos distantes de gritos, estrépitos y estruendos llegaron a sus oídos.

Harry no vaciló cuando cogió su varita mágica, corriendo colina abajo, esparciendo piedras en una nube de polvo mientras giraba en una esquina hacia el pueblo con Hermione y Ron a sus talones. Hogsmeade era un completo caos. Los hechizos volaban por el aire y los edificios ardían a su alrededor. Los estudiantes más jóvenes corrían buscando refugio mientras los mayores se defendían junto con la gente del pueblo.

—Cubrid la espalda a todo el que podáis —gritó Harry esquivando un rayo de luz roja que voló por encima de su cabeza.

El ED se dividió para cubrir la espalda a sus compañeros, y Ron y Hermione comenzaron a enviar hechizos aturdidores hacia los Mortifagos distraídos.

—Desmaius —gritó Hermione apuntando a un Mortifago que a su vez apuntaba a unos alumnos de tercero que huían. Podía escuchar varios de los hechizos que habían aprendido de Remus y Harry, y rodeada de gritos de terror, también escuchó la fría risa de los Mortifagos.

—¡GINNY!

Hermione se dio vuelta, con sus largos rizos revoloteando, para ver a Ron correr hacia su hermana, quien se encontraba bajo una imperdonable al otro lado de la calle.

—Diffindo.

Hermione escuchó una voz detrás de ella y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, varios cortes profundos aparecieron en la parte superior de sus brazos y torso. Reprimiendo un grito de dolor se dio la vuelta para defenderse.

—Expelliarmus —gritó, viendo cómo el haz de luz azul se dirigía hacia su objetivo.

Pero el hechizo protector del Mortifago fue demasiado rápido y Hermione vio cómo su hechizo rebotaba a distancia sin causar daño. El mortífago se mofó de ella y procedió a enviar otra maldición.

—Crucio.

Fue apenas un susurro y mientras Hermione trataba de quitarse del camino, la maldición la golpeó en el costado. Se dobló de dolor mientras la invadía la sensación de cientos de cuchillos apuñalándola. Sintió cada una de las recientes heridas como si estuviera en llamas. Apretó los dientes, sintiéndolos rechinar mientras luchaba contra el impulso de gritar. De pronto, el hechizó se desvaneció y levantó la vista para ver a un elegante perro negro derrumbar a su agresor.

—Avada Kedavra —escuchó gritar.

Dándose la vuelta, preparada para saltar con su varita mágica levantada, Hermione vio cómo la brillante luz verde se apresuraba hacia Neville.

—¡NEVILLE! —gritó Dean poniéndose de pie y tirando a su amigo al suelo.

Hermione vio horrorizada cómo el haz de luz verde golpeaba a Dean en la espalda, reprimiendo un grito mientras Dean caía. Entonces se enfrentó al atacante.

—¡Impedimenta! —gritó, viendo cómo el hechizo rebotaba en el escudo.

—¡Confringo! —lo intentó una vez más, observando cómo el Mortifago se quitaba del camino y el vehículo que había detrás de él se dividía en varios fragmentos.

Avanzando, Hermione siguió intentando golpear al ágil Mortifago, sintiendo cómo su ira y frustración crecían.

—¡Desaugeo! ¡Confundus!—gritó en una rápida sucesión, mirando cómo cada haz de luz fallaba. —¡Crucio!

El hechizo golpeó a su objetivo directamente en el pecho, antes de que ella comprendiera que una imperdonable había salido de sus labios. Un gritó salió de los labios del

Mortifago mientras ella sostenía la maldición antes de retirarla, incapaz de alargar el hechizo durante más tiempo. Atando al mago enmascarado, Hermione regresó de nuevo a la batalla.

Le dolía el cuerpo y podía sentir cómo se abrían y cerraban las heridas en la espalda cuando se movía. Con un rastro de sangre en la cara procedente de una herida en la raíz del pelo, Hermione se pasó la mano por la mejilla para intentar quitarse el pegajoso líquido. Con sus ojos marrones escaneando la escena frente a ella, encontró a Ron.

Estaba al otro lado de la polvorienta calle frente a ella, inclinado y ayudando a Ginny a ponerse de pie mientras mantenía su varita mágica apuntando al enemigo. Respiraba pesadamente y Hermione sabía que había sufrido tanto como ella. Vio a cuatro Mortifagos acercándose a los hermanos y, corriendo, cruzó la calle lanzando hechizos para cubrir a Ron mientras buscaba con la mirada a Harry. Lo vio en mitad de la calle mientras este ataba a un Mortifago frente a cuatro aterrorizados alumnos de tercero.

—¡HARRY! —gritó tratando de llamar su atención. Harry levantó la vista y se giró hacia la dirección en la que ella corría. Lanzó dos maleficios a unos mortífagos próximos a él y alcanzó a Hermione antes de que sus mundos se partieran con dos palabras.

Un mortífago apuntó a Ginny con su varita y gritó; —Avada Kedavra.

El mundo de Hermione comenzó a moverse a cámara lenta cuando vio a uno de sus mejores amigos saltar hacia la luz verde para salvar a su hermana. De repente se sintió entumecida. El tiempo pareció correr de nuevo mientras seguía avanzando hacia Ron y Harry enviaba la maldición Cruciatus al mago frente a ellos.

Deslizándose a lo largo de la grava, rasgando sus vaqueros y rodillas, Hermione se detuvo junto a Ron y Ginny. Ginny estaba de rodillas y trataba de girar a su hermano.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione, tomándolo de los hombros y ayudando a girarlo sobre su espalda. —No —susurró, mirando fijamente sus familiares ojos azules, que observaban inexpresivamente el cielo.

—¿Hermione? —sollozó Ginny. —Ayúdalo. ¿Puedes ayudarlo? ¿Ron? ¡Despierta, Ron! —gritó, sacudiendo a su hermano. —Hermione, tienes que hacer algo —rogó.

Hermione se estiró y apoyó una mano en el brazo de Ginny. —No puedo, Ginny. Lo siento.

—No —susurró Ginny, inclinándose sobre su hermano, con las manos sobre la cara.

—¡HERMIONE! —gritó Harry detrás.

Hermione se levantó al instante con su varita extendida mientras vio a Harry moviéndose rápidamente hacia ella. Se dio la vuelta para ver un destello de luz que se aproximaba hacia ella. La devoradora de libros no se dio cuenta de la luz azul que la golpeó en el costado.

Un suave Oh de shock escapó de sus labios mientras caía. Pudo escuchar a Harry gritar su nombre y él fue lo último en lo que pensó antes de que su mundo se volviera negro.


	2. Capítulo 1: Destination anywhere

N/T: Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta, cada capítulo tiene por nombre el título de una canción de Bon Jovi.

_**CAPÍTULO 1. DESTINATION ANYWHERE**_

Hogsmeade. 1977.

Sirius suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la librería, esperando a que Remus comprara el libro que tanto había estado esperando. El Merodeador del pelo negro se alegraba de que su amigo por fin pudiera permitirse el lujo de comprar dicho libro, tras numerosos intentos por parte de Sirius y James de ofrecerle un préstamo, los cuales fueron rechazados por el hombre lobo. James y Peter habían abandonado a Sirius y Remus y estaban en esos momentos comprando todos los dulces que podían de Honeydukes, que se encontraba al otro lado de la abarrotada calle llena de estudiantes preparándose para el verano.

Vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una chaqueta azul de pana para combatir la brisa fría de la primavera, el pelo negro de Sirius caía en capas sobre sus hombros, flotando ligeramente por el viento. Para un desconocido, aquel alumno de casi séptimo año parecía relajado sobre la polvorienta pared del edificio. Sin embargo, si uno se fijaba con más atención en la posición de sus hombros, la ligera inclinación de cabeza y en su mandíbula, vería que la aristocracia corría por sus venas.

Sirius sonrió y guiñó un ojo a algunas chicas de quinto año de Hufflepuff, quienes rieron sofocadamente y apartaron la mirada mientras pasaban de largo. Él continuó mirando esperando que le devolvieran la mirada de nuevo y rió entre dientes cuando la chica rubia del grupo giró la cabeza y captó su mirada mientras giraban por una esquina.

—Eres incorregible, Canuto. —dijo Remus saliendo de la librería con una bolsa en la mano y una sonrisa irónica dibujada en la cara.

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante a su amigo.

—No es culpa mía si les gusta mirarme.

—No. —dijo Remus dándole la razón mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida de Honeydukes para encontrarse allí con James y Peter. — Pero no hace falta que las animes.

—Pero Lunático, entonces no es tan divertido. —respondió Sirius, palmeando a su amigo en el hombro y mirando a dos chicas de séptimo mientras pasaban por su lado saboreando su última visita a Hogsmeade.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que llegaban a la tienda de dulces. Era un poco más alto que Sirius, habiendo sorprendido a sus amigos por el estirón que había dado el delgado adolescente de dieciséis años durante el último verano.

Alto y delgado, Remus era diferente a Sirius. No había aristocracia en él como en su amigo (quien trataba, sin suerte alguna, esconderla), y la desgarrada túnica marrón que llevaba puesta daba fe de ello.

—Hay más cosas en el mundo además de diversión. —comentó Remus, sonriendo a Lily Evans mientras pasaba por su lado. La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa antes de hacer una ligera mueca al ver a Sirius.

—Evans. —la saludó Sirius, asintiendo y guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

—Black. — Le devolvió el saludo la bruja. —¿Potter está ahí? —preguntó, señalando Honeydukes.

—¿Ahora te interesa saberlo? —preguntó Sirius, levantando de forma elegante una ceja.

Lily se giró hacia Remus y esperó a que le respondiera.

Remus asintió.

Bien, entonces—dijo Lily girándose hacia otra dirección—que tengáis un buen verano, chicos.

Sirius y Remus vieron cómo se alejaba.

—Volverá. —comentó Remus mirando hacia la tienda mientras James y Peter salían.

—Me gustaría ver llegar ese día. —contestó Sirius. —¿Todo bien, Cornis? —preguntó cuando James y Peter llegaron hasta ellos. —¿Hechizado por Evans, como siempre?

James sonrió, metiendo la mano en su mochila y lanzándole una barrita de Honeydukes a Remus.

—Primero, nada de Cornis. Es Cornamenta. Y segundo, las cosas van mejorando con Evans.

Remus levantó una ceja. —Oh, ¿y a qué te refieres cuando dices que las cosas van mejorando?

La sonrisa de James creció. —Bueno, Lunático, mi peludo amigo, Evans dijo que yo, James Harold Potter, tenía la sensibilidad de una maceta, así que debo decir que esa es una enorme mejora. Al menos si comparamos con la semana pasada.

Sirius sonrió ante estas palabras mientras sus ojos grises brillaban con picardía. —Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Eso es una gran mejora después de que casi te lanzara una biblioteca entera a la cabeza. Perdí la cuenta de todos los libros que te tiró en la Sala Común la semana pasada.

—Mira, Canuto, creo que a ti te golpeó uno directamente en la cabeza. —respondió James golpeando afectuosamente el hombro a su amigo.

—Bueno, con todo este progreso, yo creo que tendrás a Evans... dentro de cincuenta años. —le dijo Sirius.

James miró a su amigo.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Sirius.

—De nada, tío.

Antes de que James pudiera responder, Sirius y Remus ladearon la cabeza simultaneamente.

James y Peter intercambiaron una mirada y esperaron. Quizás los caninos habían oído un conejo en un arbusto o un pájaro comenzando a volar.

—¿Lunático? —preguntó Peter, el más bajo de los merodeadores. —¿Qué ha sido eso?

—¿No podéis oírlo? —preguntó Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza como si intentara deshacerse de una pulga.

James frunció el ceño y sacó su varita por si estaban en peligro.

—Mierda. —dijo Sirius, parpadeando mientras una brillante luz blanca inundaba el cielo.

—¿Sirius? —lo llamó James, de cuclillas en el suelo. —¡No puedo ver nada!

—Ooff.

—¡Sirius! —gritó Remus mientras la luz se desvanecía. A su alrededor había magos y brujas con las varitas levantadas, preguntándose qué ocurriría cuando aquella luz desapareciera por completo.

James, Remus y Peter se enderezaron y vieron a Sirius con una bruja que no conocían en los brazos.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó James. —¿Estás bien?

—Siempre he dicho que las chicas me caen del cielo, pero nunca pensé que ocurriría literalmente.

Remus suspiró, en cuclillas junto a sus amigos.

—Está bien. Sigue siendo un idiota pero no lo han herido. —murmuró mientras llegaba hasta él y retiraba los rizos de la cara de la bruja.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la piel pálida. Sirius sintió que su ropa estaba húmeda y se movió ligeramente para revelar su mano, roja y pegajosa de sangre.

—Necesitamos llevarla a Hogwarts —dijo mientras los demás miraban con horror la sangre de su mano

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? — preguntó Peter mientras Remus y James ayudaban a Sirius a levantarse.—¿De dónde habrá venido?

Movió a la bruja en sus brazos en una posición más cómoda y comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela.

—No lo sé. —respondió Sirius. —Pero estoy seguro de que Dumbledore sí, así que vamos al castillo.

Cuando empezaron a caminar, Sirius sintió que la bruja se sacudía y de repente saltó de sus brazos, quedando de pie y apuntando con la varita a los cuatro merodeadores.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó parpadeando e intentando mantener el equilibrio.

—No sabemos quién es Harry. —respondió James cogiéndole las manos para calmarla. A su lado, Remus metió la mano en su bolsillo para tocar su varita mientras Peter imitaba a James.

—Estás herida. Necesitamos llevarte a la enfermería.

—¿La enfermería? —preguntó. Se llevó una mano al corte de su cara y se contrajo de dolor. —¿Dónde están Ron y Harry?

—No lo sabemos. —repitió Sirius, dando un paso hacia ella.

—¡NO! —Gritó, apuntando a Sirius con la varita, haciéndolo parar y levantar las manos para que las viera. —¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo Sirius. —comenzó señalándose a sí mismo y después a los demás conforme los iba presentando. —Y estos son mis amigos James, Remus y Peter.

La brujo se quedó inmóvil con los ojos entrecerrados mientras intentaba visualizar las caras que tenía frente a ella. Parpadeó negando con la cabeza mientras sus rizos ondeaban alrededor de su cara.

—No. —susurró aflojando los dedos alrededor de la varita mientras vio que el mundo empezaba a girar.

Sirius saltó hacia delante y la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo desmayada.


	3. Capítulo 2: The story of my life

_**CAPÍTULO 2. THE STORY OF MY LIFE.**_

Si Harry no hubiera estado tan confundido, la sensación de deja vu habría inundado su cabeza. Había tenido un encuentro similar el año pasado después de la muerte de la profesora McGonagall, y se encontraba de nuevo lanzando objetos por el despacho del director.

—¡¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO?! —gritó. —¡DÍMELO! ¡NO PUEDO PERDERLOS A LOS DOS! —las lágrimas se derramaban por su cara y tenía una mirada de desesperación.

—Harry, Harry —lo sosegó el director. —Calma —le dijo al adolescente, sin lograr tranquilizarlo. —Tengo una ligera idea de dónde puede estar la señorita Granger pero creo que será mejor esperar a que lleguen Remus y Sirius.

Harry fulminó a Dumbledore con la mirada.

—No deben tardar en llegar —continuó el director. —Hay muchos estudiantes nerviosos a los que consolar.

Esto no pareció calmar a Harry.

—Ginny —jadeó. —Tengo que verla, necesita a alguien, está totalmente sola.

—Creo que los gemelos Weasley están con ella en estos momentos.

Cuando terminó de hablar, la puerta del despacho se abrió revelando a un hombre lobo de aspecto sombrío seguido por un solemne animago.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó el director.

—Diez —dijo Remus, con voz apenas audible. —Todos de sexto o séptimo año, tres de Gryffindor, dos de cada una de las otras casas y Madame Rosmerta.

—¿Tres? —preguntó Harry. —Dean… ,R Ron, —su voz se fue rompiendo por la agonía. —No digáis su nombre, por favor, Hermione no...

Su padrino le sonrió tristemente. —No, Harry, no fue Hermione. Katie Bell cayó defendiendo a un grupo de Hufflepuffs de tercer año.

Harry asintió en silencio mientras su padrino lo abrazaba. —Ya lo echo de menos.

Sirius conocía muy bien los sentimientos por los que estaba pasando su ahijado, no había más remedio que reconfortar al joven. —Lo sé, lo sé, shhh —murmuró.

Harry lo miró. —¿Y Hermione? —preguntó.

—Tal vez debas sentarte —respondió Sirius.

Harry asintió y se sentó como Sirius le había sugerido. Ahora Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a contestar a todas sus preguntas.

—Sabemos lo que le ha pasado, pero lamentablemente desconocemos su localización exacta.

—¿Está bien? Pero entonces... ¿Dónde está?

Esta vez fue Sirius quien le contestó. —La han enviado al pasado.

—¿Qué? —susurró Harry. —¿Cómo de lejos?

—Hace veinte años, una chica cayó del cielo en mi regazo. Pensamos que sufría amnesia. Esa chica tenía un notable parecido con Hermione.

—¿Nuestra Hermione? —preguntó Harry.

—Esa chica también se llamaba Hermione. Era nuestra Hermione, Hermione Thomas.

"Cogió el apellido de Dean. Hermione, siempre tan lógica, cogió el apellido de otro nacido de muggles." Después de ese pensamiento sintió otra vez una burbuja de cólera apoderarse de él.

—¿Por qué no lo has evitado? ¡Sabías que iba a suceder! —acusó a su padrino.

—No lo sabíamos, Harry. —dijo Remus hablando por primera vez. —Todo el mundo pensaba que era sólo una coincidencia. Todos excepto Sirius —su amigo le dirigió una extraña mirada.

—Así que sabéis dónde está. Está en el pasado, hace veinte años. —dijo Harry, que se sentía un poco confundido.

—Desapareció en junio de 1978. La hemos estado buscando desde entonces —respondió Sirius. Su voz se iba rompiendo conforme las palabras salían de sus labios.

Harry podía sentir cómo le latía la cabeza por el coraje y esfuerzo de procesar la información. —Así que está aquí, ¿pero veinte años atrás?

Sirius asintió.

—Eso si la Srta. Granger todavía está viva —dijo Dumbledore.

La cara de Harry palideció y Sirius se giró hacia el director lanzando chispas por los ojos.

—Está viva. Lo sé. Lo siento.

Harry le envió una mirada indagadora a su padrino.

—Quizás —dijo Remus. —Deberíamos comenzar a contarle todo desde el principio.

—Pero tenemos que encontrarla —la desesperación era evidente en el tono de voz de Harry.

—Está bien, Harry, tenemos a miembros de la Orden buscándola ahora mismo. Pero tienes que escuchar la historia que Sirius y Remus tienen que contarte —le dijo Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos.

Harry asintió y siguió a Sirius y Remus fuera del despacho.

—Bien —dijo Sirius. —Vamos a mi habitación y te contare todo sobre la chica que me cayó del cielo.


	4. Capítulo 3: Stranger in this town

_**CAPÍTULO 3. STRANGER IN THIS TOWN.**_

Hermione abrió los ojos solo para cerrarlos inmediatamente de nuevo. Sentía punzadas en la cabeza, como si una banda corriera dentro de ella. Gruñó suavemente para alertar a la medimaga que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—Hola, querida. Es agradable verte despierta. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión —dijo con voz ronca.

—Bueno, jovencita, no hay camiones en Hogsmeade, por lo que me veo obligado a preguntarte tu nombre y de dónde vienes.

Hermione se giró para ver la cara familiar de Dumbledore. ¿Qué quién era ella? pensó, sintiéndose confundida al ver que su director desde hace seis años no sabía la respuesta .

Al ver la mirada de confusión en el rostro de la joven Dumbledore sonrió.

—Te encuentras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la fecha es 31 de junio de 1977. Quizás ahora te sea más fácil responder a mi pregunta. —le dijo arqueando una ceja.

—1977... Eh, soy Hermione, Hermione Thomas —pensó que sería bastante difícil tratar de acostumbrarse a un apellido falso, por lo que prefirió conservar al menos Hermione. —Yo... no recuerdo de dónde vengo. Yo... yo... —tartamudeo y se quebró.

—Está en todo su derecho, Srta. Thomas. Por el alcance de sus lesiones parece haber pasado por una traumática experiencia. Tiene que descansar, a pesar de que sé que algunos estudiantes están interesados en visitarla—dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Al ver de nuevo la cara de confusión de la muchacha Dumbledore aclaró;

—Los jóvenes que la encontraron. Les gustaría ver cómo esta. Voy a intentar encontrarle un lugar para que permanezca durante las vacaciones. Ya le informaré.

Dumbledore salió con una sonrisa de la habitación. La joven tenía una mirada que nadie de esa edad debería tener. Una mirada que decía haber visto la batalla y la pérdida.

Dumbledore sabía exactamente la persona que podría ser capaz de ayudar en esto.

* * *

—Oh, Ron.— sollozó Hermione cuando la soledad la llevó de vuelta a los pensamientos de sus amigos.— Harry absolutamente solo... Yo absolutamente sola .

Una pequeña tos llevó sus pensamientos lejos mientras enfocaba la vista en la fuente del sonido.

Tres jóvenes vestidos con ropa muggle estaban de pie al lado de su cama, cada uno con una expresión mezclada entre preocupación y curiosidad.

"¡Oh, Dios! Tres cuartas partes de los merodeadores." pensó, mientras observaba a los jóvenes.

—Hola —le dijo el adolescente que se parecía insólitamente a Harry. —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión —repitió.

James le tendió una mano. —James Potter a su servicio —se auto presentó.

El muchacho de pelo claro al lado de James habló;

—Remus Lupin —le dijo mientras daba un paso adelante y se presentaba.

Hermione sonrió a su joven profesor de DCAO mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía.

Su mirada se desplazó al joven de pelo negro, el padrino de su mejor amigo. Sus ojos grises brillaban mientras le sonreía.

—Sirius Black —dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Hermione ofreció a los chicos la mejor sonrisa que pudo sacar de sus adentros. —Hermione Thomas.

—¿Y de dónde eres, Hermione? —preguntó James.

Cualquier signo de felicidad pareció borrarse de la cara de Hermione. Mintió, pero el dolor de lo que había sucedido hizo que sus palabras parecieran reales. —Yo... no voy a volver a recordarlo —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por la cara mientras recordaba el acto de valentía de Ron.

—Ahora sí… chicos—los regañó la señora Pomfrey cuando entró en la enfermería. —Dejad de alterar a la pobre chica.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros, Sr. Black. Necesita descansar. Puedes regresar y despedirte antes de que el tren parta en dos días.

Los tres jóvenes abrieron la boca para lanzar una protesta.

—Ni una palabra más. Ahora fuera…fuera, dejadla descansar. Cuanto más descanse, antes estará fuera de la cama.

Esto pareció convencer al trío. Se despidieron de Hermione y le ofrecieron buenos deseos antes de salir de la enfermería.

—Ahora, querida, toma un poco de esto. Es una poción de sueño que te ayudara a descansar plácidamente.

Hermione asintió agradecida de que la bruja hubiera echado a los chicos. No podía hablar con ellos en ese momento. Suspiró y bebió la poción perdiéndose por la deriva de un pacífico sueño.

* * *

Dos días después.

—Evans, ¡Espera! —le gritó James por el pasillo.

—¿Sabes, Cornamenta? Esos cincuenta años de los que hablaba Sirius podrían reducirse si empezaras a llamarla Lily —le dijo Remus con una sonrisa torcida.

—Calla, Lunático —replicó James demasiado distraído con la pelirroja. Remus y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—¡Eh, Lily!—dijo James, obviamente con la esperanza de que esos cincuenta años se redujeran. —¿A dónde vas?

—Eso no te concierne, pero voy a la enfermería —contestó. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente.

—Qué coincidencia, nosotros también —dijo James. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande de lo que Sirius y Remus creían que fuera posible.

Lily sonrió con satisfacción. —¿Qué has hecho ahora? ¿No le habrás chamuscado las cejas a Sirius como lo hiciste con Peter la semana pasada?

Remus y Lily pusieron los ojos en blanco cuando Sirius escuchó mortificado la mención de que sus queridas cejas hubieran sido quemadas. Su mano voló hacia su cara solamente para asegurarse de que seguían ahí.

Ese gesto hizo que la mano de Remus golpeara otra vez la cabeza de su amigo.

—¡Ow, Lunático! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Sirius, idiota, si te hubieran chamuscado las cejas lo sabrías. Y también sabes por qué vamos a la enfermería.

Lily siguió caminando hacia la enfermería con James sobre sus talones.

Al entrar vieron a Hermione con una pequeña maleta.

—Hola, Hermione —dijo Lily.

—Hola —respondió suavemente.

—Esperad, ¿os conocéis? —preguntó James.

Lily le envió una mirada de pocos amigos. —Esto va a ser un verdadero golpe para ti James, pero tengo que decirte que el universo no gira a tu alrededor. No hace falta que te informen sobre todo.

—¡Ouch! James, eso arde. —dijo Sirius mientras se movía para echarle una mano a Hermione con sus cosas.

James le envió una mirada de pocos amigos a Sirius.

—Dumbledore nos presentó ayer —explicó Hermione. —Me voy a quedar con Lily durante el verano.

Los tres jóvenes miraron a Hermione sorprendidos. Finalmente parecía ser capaz de formar una oración entera.

—Bien, eso está genial —dijo Sirius. —Tal vez podríamos quedar todos en las vacaciones después de hacer nuestra prueba de aparición.

Lily vio la mirada de temor en los ojos de Hermione, por lo que respondió; —Ya veremos. Enviad una lechuza.

James la miró sorprendido.

Lily suspiró al verlo. —Por favor, Potter, desinfla un poco tu ego. Lo hago porque Hermione querrá ver a otras personas aparte de a mí —después se dirigió a Hermione. —¿Estás lista?—le preguntó.

Hermione asintió.

—Bien, entonces ya podemos irnos al tren —dijo Lily mientras le mostraba el camino a la joven, que la siguió. Caminar no favorecía mucho a su pierna izquierda.

Sirius corrió inmediatamente para ayudarla. —¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó.

—Estoy bien, gracias. Te veo luego —dijo despidiéndose.

Los chicos se quedaron de pie viendo a las dos muchachas perderse por el pasillo.

—Parece una joven deprimida —comentó James.

—Sí, apenas dice dos oraciones seguidas.—dijo Sirius con sus ojos grises siguiendo a las dos jóvenes.

—Estará bien, Sirius —dijo Remus. —Si alguien puede ayudarla, esa es Lily —los demás asintieron y se marcharon para ver si Peter ya había terminado de hacer las maletas.


	5. Capítulo 4:Sueños y una prueba de verano

_**CAPÍTULO 4. SUEÑOS Y UNA PRUEBA DE VERANO.**_

Hermione miraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño de Lily y apenas se reconocía. Atrás había quedado la bruja adolescente cuyos ojos brillaban de un modo especial. En el lugar de la antigua Hermione se encontraba una joven que tenía un gran corte en la mejilla y otro en la ceja izquierda. No eran sus cicatrices de batalla lo que más la afectaban, sino su mirada. Lo que expresaban sus ojos la impresionó en un principio. El brillante color chocolate parecía haber sido reemplazado por uno avellana claro.

"Esto es lo que debe sucederle a la gente que ha perdido a un ser querido." pensó. Lo había notado también en los ojos de Sirius. El Sirius joven tenía los ojos brillantes en comparación con el Sirius que ella conocía.

La Hermione lógica trataba de evaluar la situación. Debía haber algún motivo que no había encontrado aún por el cual no había podido llorar.

Un sollozo escapó de su boca, pero las lágrimas no cayeron, mientras su mente vagaba por los recuerdos de la batalla. Todavía no había llorado, y se preguntaba si se había vuelto insensible o indiferente. Quería llorar, pero encontraba imposible liberar las lágrimas. Simplemente no salían.

Regresó silenciosamente a la habitación que compartía con Lily. La otra chica le sonrió cuando entró y se sentó sobre la cama que los padres de Lily habían trasladado para ella.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Lily.

—Sola —se escuchó responder.

Lily golpeó su cabeza por esto y con los ojos llenos de preocupación le ofreció:

—Sé que no me conoces bien, pero si quieres hablar estaré aquí para escucharte, ¿vale?

Hermione le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. —Gracias —dijo tranquilamente mientras se acostaba y deseaba que esa noche pudiera descansar.

* * *

El pacífico sueño de Lily fue interrumpido a tempranas horas de la mañana por gritos ahogados del otro lado de la habitación.

—Hermione —dijo Lily y la sacudió levemente. —Despierta —la sacudió un poco más fuerte. —Venga, Hermione, despierta.

Hermione se revolcaba en su sueño. —¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó y se levantó de golpe. Sus ojos estaban como platos y su corazón latía muy deprisa.

—Está bien, solo ha sido un sueño, solo un sueño —le dijo Lily tranquilizándola mientras abrazaba a la temblorosa joven.

—Los mataron. —susurró Hermione.

—Está bien, tranquila. Trata de no pensar en ello —dijo Lily con la tentativa de calmar a Hermione.

—Los Mortífagos atacaron a los estudiantes. Mataron a uno de mis mejores amigos —susurró Hermione. —Duele tanto. —gimoteó.

—¡Oh, Hermione! Lo siento mucho. Vamos, túmbate y trata de descansar un poco —dijo Lily.—Me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas.

Hermione se recostó lentamente. Sus ojos no encontraron nada interesante en lo que centrarse. —¿Quieres saber lo peor de todo? —le preguntó a Lily. Cuando llegó la falta de respuesta dijo: —Ni siquiera puedo llorar por mis amigos.

—Eso es porque aún estás en shock.—Lily comenzó a hablar pero se dio cuenta de que Hermione se había vuelto a dormir.— Oh, Hermione, ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?— le susurró a la muchacha dormida. Se levantó y se dirigió silenciosamente a su propia cama.

* * *

Durante las próximas semanas Hermione y Lily se hicieron más amigas y Hermione comenzó a comprender por qué la gente de su tiempo idolatraba a la pelirroja. Descubrió también que tenían mucho en común cuando estaban estudiando un día en el jardín para su prueba de aparición.

Lily se rió de repente. Hermione la miro extrañada y la pelirroja habló; —Apuesto lo que sea a que los chicos aún no han estudiado para esto —reflexionó.

Hermione levantó una ceja. —Supongo que te refieres a James y Sirius, ¿no?

Lily sonrió y asintió. —¿Por qué no has mencionado a Remus?

Hermione sonrió ligeramente. —Por lo que me has dicho de él, parece ser el único responsable del grupo.

Lily asintió otra vez. —De hecho me retracto de lo que dije si Remus está con James. Estoy segura de que los ha obligado a estudiar.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Si Remus era como el profesor Lupin que ella conocía, entonces Sirius y James habrían estudiado durante el verano.

Lily observó a Hermione mientras regresaba a su lectura. Su nueva amiga no había hablado más sobre lo ocurrido después de la primera noche, y parecía que las cosas mejoraban. Ya no tenía pesadillas. Esperaba que el próximo año escolar y la compañía de algunas personas más pudieran ayudarla. Lily no quería admitirlo pero consideraba que los Merodeadores se convertirían en un elemento principal para ayudar a Hermione.

* * *

Físicamente Hermione se sentía mejor. La mayoría de sus golpes habían desaparecido y sus heridas fueron convirtiéndose en pálidas cicatrices.

Emocionalmente estaba agotada. Cuando se sentía mejor era cuando estaba en compañía de Lily, pero tan pronto como se quedaba sola su mente volvía de nuevo a la batalla. Estos eran los momentos más difíciles, los momentos de soledad.

El día de su prueba de aparición, Hermione amaneció nostálgica. Debería estar haciendo esto con Harry y Ron. Casi todo lo que habían logrado lo habían hecho juntos.

Lily entró en la habitación. —¿Estás lista?

Hermione asintió.

—Vamos a ir al Ministerio con polvos flu —le dijo haciéndola bajar las escaleras.

—¿Has estado en el Ministerio antes? —preguntó Hermione.

—No, pero estoy segura de que averiguaremos el camino —contestó Lily mirando a Hermione, con una sonrisa de confianza en sí misma.

Hermione creía que recordar el encuentro en el Ministerio seria luchar de nuevo contra otra ola de dolor, ya que le haría recordar a su amada profesora de Transformaciones.

—¿Sabes cómo usar los polvos flu? —preguntó Lily sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, lo he hecho un par de veces.

Lily asintió. —¿Quieres ir primero?

Hermione hizo una pausa y luego asintió. —Está bien —entró en la chimenea y unas llamas verdes la envolvieron cuando gritó; —Ministerio de Magia.

Apareció en el vestíbulo del Ministerio y su mirada aterrizó de inmediato en la fuente de oro que había en el centro del gran pasillo, con las estatuas que en un futuro ayudarían a salvarle la vida a Harry.

Lily apareció y fue junto a ella.

—¡Woow!—dijo con asombro.

—Sí, wow.

—¡Eh! ¡Lily, Hermione, por aquí! —una voz familiar las llamó.

Las chicas dirigieron sus miradas hacia la voz y vieron a Remus caminando hacia ellas. Las dos chicas sonrieron al joven Merodeador.

—¿Qué tal?

—Bien —respondió Lily. Hermione simplemente asintió y sonrió. —¿Y tú? —preguntó Lily.

—Bien también. Se supone que había quedado con James, Sirius y Peter aquí, uhh… hace diez minutos. —dijo con una mueca, mirando alrededor del gran pasillo con sus intensos ojos color ámbar.

Dos jóvenes con el pelo negro, uno perfectamente cuidado y otro revuelto, aparecieron por una chimenea. Hermione colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Remus y señaló a los dos chicos. Remus sonrió y los llamó para llamar su atención.

—¡Eh! ¡Canuto, Cornamenta, por aquí! —los jóvenes se giraron en dirección al grupo.

—Hola, Lunático —lo saludó Sirius mientras se acercaban. —Hermione, ¿todo bien? —preguntó cuando alcanzaron al grupo.

—Bien, gracias —contestó sonriendo. Sin embargo, Sirius notó que sus ojos no reflejaban esa felicidad.

James, por otra parte, fue directo hacia Lily.

—¿Lily , todo bien? —preguntó.

—Bien, James —contestó mirándolo con cautela. —¿Y tú?

—Bien. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta para saludar a Sirius, que se encontraba hablando con Hermione y Peter, el cual acababa de llegar.

Remus golpeó a James en la cabeza. —Gran idea, Cornamenta, gran idea— y sonrió con satisfacción.

—¿Sabéis a dónde hay que ir? —preguntó Hermione a los Merodeadores.

—Sí, una vez tuve que venir con mi prima Bellatrix por este mismo camino.

Los ojos de Hermione se endurecieron tras la mención de la mujer responsable de la muerte de la profesora McGonagall.—¿Hermione? —preguntó Sirius suavemente. —¿Estás bien? —y la miró mientras caminaban a través del pasillo de suelo de mármol.

—Sí, tranquilo. Solo un poco nerviosa.

—Ahh, tranquila, todo irá bien. Vamos, es por aquí—dijo liderando al grupo hacia un conjunto de puertas.

* * *

La prueba no fue difícil, y menos con todo lo que Lily y Hermione habían estudiado. Al final hasta Peter logró pasar, aunque casi se aparece incompleto.

—Entonces, chicas, ¿os veremos en el tren? —preguntó James.

Esta vez Lily esperó a Hermione para responder.

Hermione sonrió. —Eso estaría bien.

Los cuatro jóvenes les sonrieron y se desaparecieron a sus casas.

—Bien —dijo Lily con los ojos centelleándole. —¿Te veo en casa?

Hermione asintió y miró a su nueva amiga desaparecer ante sus ojos, antes de que ella misma se desapareciera de vuelta a casa de Lily.


	6. Capítulo 5: El expreso

CAPÍTULO 5. EL EXPRESO, LECHUZAS Y SERPIENTES.

Hermione se encogió debajo del edredón. El dolor no la dejaba descansar. "No puedo hacer esto." pensó. "No puedo seguir adelante sin ellos." La imagen de sus mejores amigos apareció ante sus ojos. Ron sonreía ampliamente y Harry se ría de algo que sin duda habían hecho los gemelos. "Harry" pensó. "Todavía tengo a Harry. Solo necesito encontrar el camino a casa."

"Bueno, no creo que lo vayas a encontrar si sigues aquí acostada, ¿no?" le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

—Hogwarts —susurró Hermione y sonrió levemente. Si había algo que podía ayudarla, eran los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. —Voy a encontrar el camino a casa, Harry —se prometió. —Voy a verte de nuevo —y un sueño tranquilo se apoderó de ella por primera vez en semanas.

Se despertó con el sonido de una lechuza picoteando en la ventana. Abrió los ojos despacio y vio a una arreglada Lily abrir la ventana para coger el correo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Hermione.

—Casi mediodía —dijo Lily con una sonrisa. —No te había visto dormir tan bien nunca, así que no quise despertarte.

Hermione sonrió. —Gracias.

Lily observó las cartas. —Son nuestras cartas de Hogwarts —dijo sonriendo y le entregó su sobre a Hermione. —¿Creías que no ibas a conseguir una? —preguntó al ver la mirada de asombro de su amiga.

—Estaba un poco preocupada —confesó, abriendo su carta.

Estimada Srta. Thomas,

Ha sido aceptada en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para cursar su séptimo año de educación mágica.

El curso comienza el 1 de septiembre, cuando se le seleccionará para una casa.

Se adjunta una lista de libros y material necesario.

Directora Adjunta

Profesora M. McGonagall

Hermione volvió a leer la carta sólo para estar segura. "Profesora McGonagall" pensó. Por mucho que le gustaba la enseñanza de Sirius en Transformaciones, siempre había admirado a su profesora original.

Un grito de alegría hizo que la mirada de Hermione se dirigiera a su amiga, sentada en la otra cama. La miró a los ojos y arqueó una ceja.

—¡Soy la Premio Anual! —exclamó Lily sin aliento sosteniendo su insignia de oro, la misma que Hermione y sus amigos habrían usado.

—Felicidades —dijo ella sonriendo tristemente mientras Lily volvía a leer su carta.

Otro grito escapó de los labios de Lily. —¡Oh, Merlín, por favor, no, deben estar bromeando! —dijo mientras miraba su carta. Le mostró el papel a Hermione. —James —dijo. —Quiero decir, James POTTER. ¿Cómo diablos se ha hecho James premio anual? Pensé que sería Remus, ¿pero James? Quiero decir, es James…¡James! El que le volvió el pelo rosa brillante a una Slytherin. James, el mismo que...¿De qué te estás riendo?

Hermione sonrío ampliamente. —Creía que no era posible decir el nombre de alguien en una frase tantas veces.

—Oh, cállate —dijo Lily y golpeó a Hermione en la cabeza con la almohada. —¡Oh! Lo siento mucho —dijo inmediatamente. Vio un destello en los ojos de Hermione, que solo había visto en otro lugar, en los ojos de cuatro chicos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hermione había agarrado su propia almohada y había golpeado la cabeza de la pelirroja con ella. Terminaron en una pelea de almohadas de la cual hubieran estado orgullosos hasta los Merodeadores.

* * *

Casa de los Potter.

Remus fue despertado bruscamente. Le arrebataron la almohada y la usaron para golpearlo en la cara. —Ugh —gruñó, y miró airadamente a su atacante, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa. —Canuto, ¿A qué ha venido eso?

Sirius se encogió de hombros. —La madre de James ha hecho un gran desayuno y también han llegado las cartas.

Remus levantó una ceja. —¿Y para decirme eso tenías que golpearme con la almohada?

Sirius se encogió de hombros otra vez y revolvió el pelo de Remus. —Lunático, amigo mío, solo quería algo de diversión—le dijo antes de salir corriendo al pasillo alejándose del vengativo hombre lobo.

Los chicos entraron al comedor y abrieron sus cartas de Hogwarts mientras comenzaban a comer. El ambiente era familiar. Todos hablaban con todos excepto James, que parecía guardarse información importante desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Yo... Premio Anual. Merlín... Lily. Imposible…

—Cornamenta, escúpelo antes de que te haga daño —dijo Sirius sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Yo... Yo... —James miró a sus amigos con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! —dijo Sirius, agarrando la carta de James y comenzando a leerla en voz alta. —...Colegio Hogwarts. Bla, bla, bla... —busco a través del papel hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. —Nos place informarle que ha sido elegido Premio Anual para su último año en Hogwarts.

—Woow, felicidades —dijo Remus. James sólo asintió aturdido y le indico a Sirius que continuara.

—Espera, Lunático, hay más —dijo Sirius mientras continuaba leyendo, moviendo las cejas. —Por favor, se solicita su presencia en el Expreso de Hogwarts para la reunión con los Prefectos y la Premio Anual…. —Sirius decidió hacer una pausa y torturar a sus amigos.

—Canuto, termina ya. No estoy muy contento contigo esta mañana, así que no me des excusas para hacerle algo a tu pelo.

Sirius tragó saliva mientras se acariciaba el pelo. —...A la reunión con los Prefectos y la Premio Anual, Lily Evans.

Los tres muchachos miraron sorprendidos a James que murmuraba para sí mismo. Sirius, para llamar su atención, decidió hablar. —Bueno, entonces creo que tendremos que enviarle una lechuza a Dumbledore para decirle que James se ha vuelto loco y que esa función debe dársela a Lunático —dijo mientras dirigía una mano hacia una pluma y un trozo de pergamino. James pareció salir por fin de su estado de trance.

—Canuto, si te acercas a esa pluma, te juro por Merlín que...

—¿Qué?

—Me aseguraré de que la próxima vez que te conviertas, alguien te haga un chequeo.

Remus y Peter miraban a ambos siguiendo la conversación. —¿A dónde? —preguntó Sirius entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

—Al... ¿Veterinario? —James sonrío ampliamente.

—¡No lo harías!—dijo Sirius. —¡Torturan a las pobres mascotas muggles!

—Si te acercas a esa pluma no tendré más remedio…

Remus y Peter apenas pudieron contener las risas cuando Sirius se apartó lentamente de la pluma y el pergamino.

—Bueno —dijo Remus. —Este va a ser un año interesante.

* * *

Una semana más tarde los Merodeadores se encontraron con Lily y Hermione en el Expreso de Hogwarts. —La veo mucho mejor —dijo Remus mientras las chicas caminaban a través de la multitud de estudiantes.

Sirius asintió, pero aun tenía que ver la sonrisa de Hermione reflejarse en sus ojos.

—Bueno, —dijo James. —¿qué tal si nos acercamos? —los otros asintieron mientras las chicas se aproximaban. Lily evidentemente miro a James como si le hubiera dicho algo horrible. No muy feliz con la recepción, James se aclaró la garganta; —Esto... vamos a buscar un compartimento.

Los otros asintieron y lo siguieron en parejas. Sirius y Hermione delante, seguidos por Remus y Peter con James y Lily, para disgusto de la joven, en la parte de atrás.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —le preguntó Sirius a Hermione.

—Mejor, gracias, sólo necesito algo de tiempo —respondió.

Sirius asintió mientras entraba en el compartimento y se sentaba.

—Así que… —dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba. —¿Todos estuvisteis con vuestra familia durante el verano?

Peter y James asintieron . Sirius negó. —He estado con los Potter. Me dejaron quedarme después de algunos... ehh... problemas con mi familia —Hermione le envió una pequeña sonrisa y se sorprendió por lo que dijo Remus.

—Yo me quedé con mis tíos. Mis padres murieron hace unos años.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo Hermione. "el otro Remus nunca mencionó a su familia." pensó.

—No pasa nada. —le dijo sonriendo. —No lo sabías.

—Mis... Mis padres son muggles. —dijo Hermione. —Son dentistas.

Lily vio un destello de pérdida en los ojos de Hermione y la interrumpió. —No pasa nada, Hermione. No tienes por qué hablar de ello si no quieres. —Hermione asintió y sonrió a su amiga.

—No me acuerdo mucho, de todos modos —dijo.

—¿Y Harry? —preguntó Peter. Remus le golpeó la cabeza.

—Yo... Es mi mejor amigo, un mago brillante. Lo echo de menos.—susurró, mas para sí misma que para los demás.

Peter, por otra parte, estaba recibiendo cuatro miradas asesinas. —Ehh... James —dijo, tratando de cambiar de tema. —¿No tenias que ir con Lily a una reunión?

—Mierda —dijo James, lo que le valió una severa mirada de Lily. —¡Vamos, que nos están esperando! —dijo liderando a Lily a la puerta. —Volveremos antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

—Esto… —dijo Remus a Hermione. —¿Alguna asignatura preferida?

Hermione sonrío, pero Sirius notó de nuevo que la felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos. —Sí, me gustan todas, excepto Adivinación —dijo. —Pero creo que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ofrece la mayor parte de lo que necesitamos.

—Esa es la que se le da mejor a Lunático —dijo Sirius. Esto no sorprendió a Hermione. Sabía que era bueno, era un brillante profesor. —Y al parecer yo tengo una capacidad natural para Transformaciones —Hermione sonrió. No cabía duda de que Sirius se había visto a sí mismo en un futuro impartiendo esa asignatura.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron hablando de los profesores y las casas. Hermione hizo prometer a Remus que le enseñaría la biblioteca y a Sirius que le enseñaría las cocinas. Alrededor de media hora antes de llegar a Hogwarts James y Lily volvieron, y poco después Hermione y Lily se marcharon para cambiarse de ropa.

Lily terminó de poner la insignia en su corbata de Gryffindor. —¿Lista? —preguntó.

Hermione asintió mirando su propia túnica, que actualmente carecía de corbata. Las dos caminaban de regreso a su compartimento cuando un muchacho rubio bloqueo su camino.

—Vaya, vaya... —se mofó. —La pequeña sangresucia se ha hecho Premio Anual. Y... ¿Qué es esto? —dijo posando la mirada en Hermione, que había palidecido con el sonido de su voz. La voz del Mortifago que había enviado la maldición asesina a Neville, matando a Dean. Hermione mandó lejos esos pensamientos y se apoderó de su valor Gryffindor.

—Hermione Thomas.

—¡Ah, otra sangresucia! No sabía que una chica así pudiera estar tan bien, pero al fin y al cabo... sucia.

—Lárgate, Malfoy —se quejó Lily.

—Vaya, has pasado demasiado tiempo con Potter. Deberías pensar mejor en lo que dices. Cuida tu boca.

Un movimiento llamó la atención de Hermione. Los Merodeadores se acercaban por detrás de Malfoy con sus varitas alzadas. —Te sugiero que dejes a las señoritas Evans y Thomas en paz, Malfoy —dijo James. Su voz era baja y peligrosa.

Malfoy le envió una última mirada a Hermione antes de irse. —Este idiota —le dijo James a Hermione. —es un Slytherin. Si el sombrero seleccionador te sugiere Slytherin, sobórnalo para evitarlo o amenázalo.

Hermione asintió. Sirius notó que parecía haberse cubierto de nuevo con ese caparazón que no la dejaba ser feliz. "Dos pasos adelante y uno atrás." pensó. Tendría que asegurarse de mantener a los Slytherins lejos de Hermione en un futuro.

* * *

Después de que los alumnos de primer año fueran seleccionados, Dumbledore habló: —Tenemos una selección más —Se detuvo y miró a Hermione. —Permítanme presentarles a la señorita Hermione Thomas, que se unirá a nosotros en su séptimo año.

Pudo escuchar a sus nuevos amigos alentarla, pero no les prestó mucha atención porque estaba demasiada nerviosa por la posibilidad de que la cambiaran de casa. La profesora McGonagall la mencionó para que pudiera sentarse en el taburete, donde le colocó el viejo sombrero de la escuela.

—Ahh —dijo una voz en su cabeza. —Señorita Granger, debo decir que estoy sorprendido de verla aquí.

—No estoy aquí por elección propia.

—No, no creo que lo esté. Ahora, ¿dónde puedo ponerla? Veo en usted un nivel de sociabilidad Hufflepuff... también noto demasiada astucia y rapidez de pensamiento. Slytherin estaría bien para usted, pero por desgracia no creo que un nacido de muggles dure demasiado tiempo en esa casa.

Hermione soltó un audible suspiro de alivio.

—Tiene una gran cantidad de inteligencia y valentía. Gryffindor sería bueno para usted, pero lo sería aún más Ravenclaw. Con la mente que tiene es una de los suyos.

—No, por favor. Pertenezco a Gryffindor. —imploró.

A los Merodeadores y a Lily les pareció una eternidad lo que tuvieron que esperar para poder escuchar la decisión del sombrero seleccionador.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Replicó el sombrero. —Entonces, será mejor…

* * *

_N/T: Debería explicar un par de cosas por si aún no os habéis dado cuenta. Cuando el ministerio descubrió que la vuelta de Voldemort era cierta y supieron que Colagusano estaba con él, no tuvieron más remedio que dejar de perseguir a Sirius, comprendiendo que era un hombre inocente. En el sexto año para Harry, Ron y Hermione, Remus impartía la clase de DCAO y Sirius se convirtió en profesor de transformaciones. Espero que os esté gustando la historia._


	7. Capítulo 6: Insomnio

_**Capítulo 6. Insomnio, cuernos y los malditos Slytherin.**_

Hermione sintió cómo se tensaba cuando el sombrero seleccionador se dispuso a gritar el nombre de su casa.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —se escuchó por todo el Gran Comedor.

Hermione sonrió y fue reunirse con sus amigos, que estaban aplaudiendo.

—Tengo unas cosas más que decir —dijo el director cuando Hermione se sentó entre Lily y Remus y frente a Sirius, James y Peter. —No debe haber alumnos vagando por los pasillos después de las diez de la noche. Y para los de primer año… también para los demás, el Bosque Prohibido... es precisamente… prohibido. Ahora, podéis disfrutar del banquete. —dijo aplaudiendo antes de que el banquete apareciera frente a los estudiantes.

Los chicos comenzaron a amontonar alimentos sobre los platos, como si hubieran estado ayunando durante todo el verano. Lily y Hermione se miraron la una a la otra y se encogieron de hombros. Cogieron rápidamente algo de comida antes de que las dejaran sin nada.

Una chica rubia se sentó junto a Peter y negó, con desaprobación; —En serio, vosotros sois pozos sin fondo.

Sirius le contestó mientras tenia la boca llena de comida. —Es que tenemos que crecer, Marie. Además, Lunático tiene sus necesidades alimenticias. ¡OOWWW! ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Remus le había pegado una patada por debajo de la mesa.

Remus se limitó a enviarle una mirada de advertencia antes de volver a mirar su plato. Hermione, cuando observó la escena, se preguntó si el incidente de La Casa de los Gritos que Harry le había contado ya había sucedido.

—Ah, Hermione —dijo Lily para llamar su atención. —Esta es Marie —dijo señalando a la chica rubia, que le ofreció la mano y la saludó con una sonrisa. —Y ella es Louise —señaló a la chica morena sentada al lado de Remus. Hermione saludó a las dos chicas antes de poner de nuevo su atención en los chicos.

Desvió la mirada a Sirius, que la observaba, pensativo. Estaba tan absorto mirándola que Hermione se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo, a su plato.

Sirius habló por fin. —Me pregunto por qué el sombrero seleccionador tardó tanto tiempo en escoger tu casa. ¡No me digas que consideró Slytherin!

—En realidad consideró las cuatro casas —todos la miraron impresionados. —Al final era o Ravenclaw o esta.

—Te llevarás bien con Remus entonces —dijo James. —Esas fueron las opciones que le ofreció el sombrero. Yo, en cambio, fui un Gryffindor en todos los sentidos —sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, McGonagall apenas le estaba poniendo el sombrero cuando gritó el nombre de la casa. —dijo Sirius.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Hermione.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo y James sonrió ampliamente, dándole una palmada en la espalda. —¿Qué es lo que te dijo a ti, Canuto? —preguntó.

Sirius murmuró algo sin sentido y Hermione pudo sentir a Remus riéndose silenciosamente a su lado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione. —¿Fue Slytherin?

Sirius negó con la cabeza. —¿Ravenclaw? —se aventuró de nuevo. Sirius negó otra vez con la cabeza.

En ese momento los Merodeadores se echaron a reír y Hermione frunció el entrecejo. —¿Qué tiene de malo Hufflepuff? —preguntó. Incluso Lily reía.

—Nada —dijo Remus. —Pero cuando conozcas mejor a Sirius comprenderás por qué es tan gracioso —la verdad es que cuando Hermione pensó en el Sirius de su tiempo, encontró esto realmente divertido.

Le echó un vistazo a Sirius, que ahora le fruncía el entrecejo a todos, y le dedicó una sonrisa, que pareció mejorar ligeramente su humor. Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa y Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. "Así que es diferente." pensó.

o

Después del postre, sus compañeros Gryffindor la llevaron a la Sala Común.

—Colacuerno húngaro —le dijo James a la Señora Gorda, que le sonrió y se abrió de golpe. Hermione se preguntó por qué la Señora Gorda no había comenzado con su habitual parloteo.

—Cuadro nuevo. —dijo Sirius, que estaba a muy poca distancia, detrás de ella, siguiéndola hacia el interior. —El año pasado había un caballero loco que cambiaba la contraseña cada dos días.

Hermione sonrió y entró en la Sala Común. Una ola de familiaridad se apoderó de ella. "Estoy en casa." pensó. "O lo más cerca de casa que podría estar.". Siguió al grupo hacia los sofás frente al fuego. Sirius y James se apoderaron de los dos sillones mientras Peter se sentaba al final del sofá. Remus, caballero, como siempre, esperó para ver dónde se sentaban las chicas. Pero Lily negó con la cabeza, mostrando el poco interés que tenía por pasar mucho tiempo con James.

—Voy a ayudar a Hermione a instalarse —dijo. —Nos vemos mañana.

Los chicos les dieron las buenas noches. James pareció un poco decepcionado mientras Lily y Hermione subían las escaleras.

—Este es el año, chicos —dijo James. —La conseguiré este año.

—Dices eso todos los años, Cornamenta.

—Pero Canuto, este año es diferente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Remus. —Al menos este año no te ha llamado aún como algo que hayamos aprendido en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Bueno —dijo, poniéndose serio. —Voy a pasar más tiempo con ella a causa de nuestros deberes ¡Y...! —dijo cortando a Sirius, que había abierto la boca para decir algo. —Parece querer estar con Hermione. Y Hermione parece estar dispuesta a pasar tiempo con nosotros.

Sirius y Remus se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

—Tiene algo de razón, Canuto.

—Muy bien, Lunático. Pero suena bastante desesperado.

—Obsesionado es la otra palabra.

—James, siéntate aquí, anda.—le dijo apuntando el sillón.

—¡Venga, Cornis! —James fulmino a Sirius con la mirada por usar ese mote. —Tenemos clases mañana y sabes lo que eso significa —le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Travesuras! —dijo James sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Oh! pero Jamsie Poo, eres Premio Anual ahora, no puedes hacer nada de eso —le dijo Sirius.

—¡James! —los jóvenes se giraron para ver a Lily al fondo de la escalera. —¡No hagas ninguna trastada durante el primer día de clases!

—Lily —dijo James tocándose el pecho. —¿De verdad crees que voy a meterme en problemas?

—Pues sí. Pero ahora eres Premio Anual y debes dar ejemplo —tras decir esto comenzó a subir las escaleras de nuevo. James se giró hacia los demás murmurando algo sobre Lily leyendo mentes.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer, Cornamenta? —preguntó Remus perplejo.

—Voy a hacer lo que me ha dicho, Lunático. Seré un buen ejemplo.

Los otros tres lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza mientras subía las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de los chicos. "Voy a dar un buen ejemplo de cómo no ser atrapado." pensó.

o

Más tarde, por la noche, Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sofás frente al fuego, mirando fijamente las llamas. Todavía le molestaban las pesadillas y no podía dormir más de unas escasas horas. El sonido del cuadro abriéndose la hizo girarse. No viendo entrar a nadie, levantó con precaución la varita. Apuntó a la oscuridad, sonriendo.

—Accio capa de invisibilidad —la capa de James voló hacia sus manos, delatando al culpable. Sirius se encontraba en el centro de la Sala con los brazos llenos de comida.

—¿Cómo… uhh… huh? —preguntó.

—Lo he adivinado —dijo Hermione. —Es que conocía a alguien que tenía una.

—Bueno, ahora que me has pillado con las manos en la masa, compartiré todo esto contigo.—dijo sentándose junto a ella, ofreciéndole algunos muffins de chocolate.

—No, gracias, así estoy bien.

Sirius asintió, aunque por primera vez en su vida no estaba agradecido por la oportunidad de poder comer más. —¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto?

—No podía dormir.

—¿Nuevo lugar? —preguntó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —Pesadillas —dijo, volviendo a mirar el fuego.

Sirius la observo, sin saber qué decir. Era evidente que Hermione había pasado por muchas cosas, pero no quería molestarla haciéndole demasiadas preguntas. Así que simplemente se quedó sentado allí, mirándola a la cara. Las llamas del fuego se reflejaban en sus ojos color avellana.

Al cabo de un rato, Sirius, perdido en sus pensamientos, miraba fijamente las llamas bailando frente a él. Se río cuando pensó en lo que les pasaría a los Slytherins por la mañana. Se giró para asegurarse de no haber molestado la tranquilidad de Hermione. Hermione se había acurrucado a su lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla. La rodeó con los brazos y la levantó, llevándola hacia las escaleras. Le dio una patada al trozo de madera que le permitiría el acceso a los dormitorios de las chicas, y llevó a Hermione hasta su cama.

o

El sol despertó a Hermione por la mañana. "¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Juraría que anoche me quedé en la Sala Común." pensó mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para las clases. Lily la saludó cuando entró al dormitorio.

—Buenos días. ¿Todo listo para el primer día de clases? —preguntó.

Hermione cogió su mochila y asintió.

—Bien. No sé por qué, pero los chicos nos están esperando abajo —dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco, y susurró —Creo que les gustas pero no les digas que te lo he dicho.

Hermione se rió y siguió a la pelirroja al piso de abajo.

Sirius sonrío cuando las chicas se unieron a los Merodeadores.

—¿Has sido tú, no? —le preguntó Hermione.

Sirius sonrió y siguió al resto del grupo, que caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor. Hermione aceleró el paso para que coincidiera con el de Sirius. "Gracias." le dijo, de modo que solo la pudiera oír él.

—De nada —contestó antes de alcanzar a sus amigos.

o

El desayuno fue de lo más normal para Hermione, hasta que escuchó gritos de horror procedentes de la mesa de Slytherin. Miró por encima de Sirius para poder ver lo que estaba pasando. Vio que a la mayoría de los Slytherin les habían crecido cuernos de diablillo en la cabeza.

Hermione y Lily se miraron antes girarse hacia los Merodeadores y lanzales miradas de acusación.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos, Lily, ¿Cuándo hemos tenido tiempo para hacer eso? —le dijo James. —Sabes que ayer por la noche estuvimos vigilando los pasillos.

Hermione dirigió su mirada a Sirius. Sabía que lo habían descubierto, pero se sorprendió de que ella no lo delatara. Hermione se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada y volvió a su desayuno.

—Chicos —la voz de la profesora McGonagall se escuchó detrás de ellos. Todos se estremecieron y se giraron para sonreírle dulcemente. —Vuestros horarios —dijo, entregándoselos a todos los de séptimo año, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

Hermione observó el suyo y lo comparó con el de Lily y el de Remus. Eran indénticos. También eran parecidos al de Sirius, James y Peter, salvo que ellos tenían Adivinación cuando Hermione y los demás tenían Aritmacia.

—Ugh —dijo Sirius. —Primero pociones con Slytherin. ¿Por qué? —preguntó. —¿Por qué siempre tienen que ponernos con las serpientes en Pociones... y en Defensa? —y continuó pasando los dedos por el horario. —…Y en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Canuto tiene razón. —dijo James. —Me pregunto por qué hacen eso.

—Probablemente para castigaros por vuestras trastadas. —dijo Lily.

James y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro y comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente entre ellos. De vez en cuando Remus comentaba su opinión, y Peter sólo los escuchaba. Después de unos minutos de charla todos se giraron hacia Lily, que les levantó una ceja.

—Después de muchas discusiones hemos llegado a la conclusión de que, Lily, no somos culpables de esto —dijo James señalando el horario que tenía en la mano.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a Hermione. —Necesito ir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall. ¿Estarás bien con ellos?—le dijo señalando a los chicos. Hermione asintió, y sonriendo, vio las caras que habían puesto los Merodeadores. Cuando Lily se alejó y se dirigió a la mesa principal, James la siguió con la mirada todo el camino. Sirius observó de reojo a Hermione, que miraba a James, puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de la cara de su amigo. Hermione se rió. "Por lo menos ya puede reír." pensó Sirius. "Es un avance."

o

A Hermione le gustaba Pociones tan poco como en el futuro. "¿Por qué todos los profesores de pociones tienen que ser bordes y grasientos?" pensó mientras miraba al profesor con recelo. Lily ya se había incorporado a la clase y, juntas, habían comenzado a trabajar en una poción que Hermione había realizado en su sexto año.

Mientras la poción de Hermione hervía, miró a los Slytherins. Detrás de una cabeza rubia se escondían dos grandes gorilas que se parecían mucho a Crabbe y Goyle. "Al parecer no todos los sangre pura tienen buenos genes.". El chico que estaba sentado al lado de Malfoy llamó su atención. "Pelo negro y grasiento, expresión de asco, nariz grande... El profesor Snape, sin duda, no ha cambiado mucho en veinte años.". Lily notó la dirección de su mirada y su expresión se endureció.

—Mi consejo es que te mantengas tan lejos de ellos como te sea posible. —le dijo refiriéndose a los Slytherins.

Hermione asintió y volvió a centrarse en la poción.

o

Tres clases después, Hermione se dirigió finalmente a la biblioteca con la excusa de investigar algo que no había entiendo del todo en Transformaciones. Al entrar en la biblioteca, sin embargo, no se dirigió a la sección de Transformaciones, sino a la sección de viajes en el tiempo que había encontrado en su tercer año. Amontonó en sus brazos varios libros que consideró relevantes y se dirigió a buscarr una mesa en la que leer tranquilamente.

Cinco libros más tarde, Hermione estaba desesperada pero tuvo que abandonar su lectura para ir a la clase de Aritmacia. Sacó un libro en particular y salió.

A medida que avanzaba por los pasillos, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus propios pasos. Iba leyendo mientras caminaba, una habilidad que había perfeccionado en su tercer año.

"De las investigaciones actuales de los viajes en el tiempo se dice que las personas que han viajado por él solo duran unas horas, y finalmente regresan por sí mismos..."

Hermione estaba tan absorta en el libro que no vio a dos personas salir de detrás de una esquina hasta que chocó con una de ellas.

Gritó y cayó al suelo. —Lo siento —dijo mientras alzaba la vista para ver con quién había chocado.

—Estúpida sangre sucia. —escupió Malfoy. —Apuesto lo que sea a que sois tan inútiles con una varita mágica como los Hufflepuff.

Hermione se levantó e ignoró la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Snape. —En primer lugar, mi forma de caminar no tiene nada que ver con mi capacidad mágica. Y en segundo lugar, estoy segura de que la mayoría de los Hufflepuff actúan de acuerdo a la situación —dijo mientras pensaba en los compañeros Hufflepuff que les habían ayudado a luchar contra los Mortífagos.

Malfoy y Snape se rieron fríamente. —Eso, sangre sucia, es muy discutible. Ya veremos tu capacidad mágica cuando hagamos un duelo en la clase de Defensa —se mofó Lucius mientras se marchaba con Snape.

Hermione se estremeció y trato ávidamente de evitarlos durante todo el día.

o

Por la noche, Hermione volvió a tener pesadillas, por lo que se encontraba sentada otra vez frente al fuego.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, un movimiento junto a ella alejó sus pensamientos sobre Ron.

Sirius pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado y le ofrecía una sonrisa. —Veo que esto puede convertirse en algo cotidiano.


	8. Capítulo 7: Luna llena y una oferta

Capítulo 7. Un duelo, luna llena y una oferta.

Las semanas pasaron lentamente para Hermione, que se dedicó a hacer los deberes de la escuela y pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, con cada libro que leía y a cada día que pasaba, las dudas crecían.

Sentarse frente al fuego para escapar de las pesadillas se había convertido en una rutina nocturna en compañía de Sirius. La curiosidad había crecido desde la primera noche, por lo que Hermione se giró hacia él y decidió hablar.

—¿Por qué vienes aquí? —preguntó. —¿Es solo para hacerme compañía? —no deseaba ser un estorbo.

Sirius la miró, sorprendido de que su silencio cotidiano se hubiera roto. Negó con la cabeza para contestarle, pero no se explicó. Ambos tenían sus secretos, pero los dos necesitaban tiempo.

Hermione estaba disfrutando de la clase de DCAO, aunque la mayor parte de lo que estaban impartiendo ya lo había aprendido en su sexto año con el profesor Lupin. Estaba un poco decepcionada de que fuera a perder un año completo de defensa. Si no hubiera estado tan ocupada en encontrar una forma de regresar a casa, habría pasado más tiempo buscando detalles más avanzados sobre los temas de clase.

Les sugirió esto a los demás, aunque se echaron a reír. Era brillante en la teoría (ya que había aprendido la mayor parte antes) y parecía estar por encima de todos en sus pequeñas lecciones prácticas.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para el duelo que su profesor anunció en clase. James y Sirius se miraron el uno al otro, mientras Hermione le envió a Lily una mirada de preocupación. La pelirroja le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora.

—Muy bien —dijo el profesor Holdaway. —Señorita Thomas, por favor, un paso adelante.

Hermione se congeló. La última vez que había estado en un duelo había sido para salvar su vida y la de sus amigos.

—Señorita Thomas —repitió el profesor. —Es la única persona en esta clase a la que no he visto en un duelo y me gustaría ver en qué nivel se encuentra.

Hermione se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió a un extremo de la mesa.

—Señor Malfoy, usted también.

Se escucharon cuatro gritos simultáneos de protesta.

—Pero profesor —dijo Lily. —Él es uno de los mejores de la clase, no sería justo ponerlo contra alguien no tan... ehhh... ¿Cualificado?

—Señorita Evans, guarde silencio y déjeme a mi decidir lo que se hace o no dentro del aula. Varitas listas. Pueden comenzar —dijo el profesor, distanciándose ligeramente.

Hermione vio a Malfoy comenzar a hacer un movimiento con su brazo y de inmediato reconoció el complicado hechizo.

Suspiró, levantó la varita y gritó —Expelliarmus —antes de que él pudiera terminar el hechizo. La varita de Malfoy salió volando por los aires y el rubio cayó hacia atrás. Hermione cogió la varita del Slytherin mientras caía por el aire y el resto de la clase la miró con asombro. "Este Malfoy tiene mucho que aprender de aquí a veinte años." pensó, sintiéndose orgullosa de su logro.

—Lupin, arriba —dijo el profesor. —Y no juegues limpio, que te conozco.

Remus se levantó y miró a Hermione a los ojos.

—Desmaius —gritó él.

—Protego —el hechizo protector de Hermione desvió el aturdidor que Remus le había enviado.

—Petrificus totalus —gritó Hermione.

Remus, claramente, no estaba preparado para esa velocidad de ataque y no pudo crear un escudo lo suficientemente rápido como para bloquear el hechizo de Hermione. El hechizo lo golpeó y cayó de espaldas al suelo. "Después de atacar a dos Mortífagos juntos, esto no es nada." pensó Hermione.

Cuando hacían duelos en la clase del profesor Lupin, duraban por lo menos cinco minutos o más. Incluso Neville se sostenía con orgullo.

Una campanada marcó el final de la clase y Hermione caminó hasta el Remus petrificado. —Finitem Incantatem —dijo rompiendo su propio hechizo y ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse.

—Eso ha sido... wow... —dijo. —… Rápido. ¿Dónde has aprendido a moverte así?

Ella sonrió ampliamente. —Tuve un buen profesor.

o

Pasando más tiempo con Lily, Hermione le habló sobre Harry a la pelirroja. No creía que esto pudiera ocasionar ningún daño. Al recordarlo, se entristeció al pensar en cuál sería el destino de Lily.

Le habló sobre el fuerte vínculo que tenía con sus dos amigos, como si fueran de la misma sangre, como hermanos.

Lily sonrió. —Suena como si fuerais los Merodeadores.

Hermione asintió. —Sí. Y con todos los problemas incluidos.

o

Una noche frente al fuego, Sirius le hizo una pregunta a Hermione.

—¿Hermione? —ella se giró para hacerle frente y lo miró, pensando en cuál sería su pregunta. Sirius sonrió al ver su expresión. —¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Ella sonrió y respondió —Azul.

—¡Oh! ¿Todos o algún azul en particular?

—Como el del color del lago en un día de verano sin nubes.

Sirius dijo con sarcasmo —Has sido muy específica, ¿no?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —¿Cuál es el tuyo? —preguntó.

—Um... —se quedó pensando. —Negro.

—Técnicamente, el negro no es un color.

Sirius gruñó. —Bueno, si quieres que te diga uno que técnicamente lo sea... entonces elijo el rojo.

—Eso está mejor. —le sonrió y volvió a mirar el fuego.

Durante las próximas semanas, eso se convirtió en su nueva rutina. Una pregunta nueva cada noche. Comida favorita, hora del día favorita, época del año favorita... Hermione se quedaba dormida cada noche en el sofá y a la mañana siguiente despertaba en su cama.

Sin embargo, una noche, la rutina se rompió. Hermione se quedó sentada frente al fuego hasta que la luz del sol comenzó a entrar por los ventanales. Así la encontró Lily a la mañana siguiente.

—¡Oh, Hermione! ¿Has estado aquí toda la noche? —le preguntó.

Hermione se giró para ver a Lily y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Malos sueños —le dijo.

Justo en ese momento se abrió el cuadro, revelando a un James de aspecto demacrado y que se congeló al ver a Lily.

—¡James Potter! ¿Has estado despierto toda la noche? —lo regañó, interpretando su papel de Premio Anual.

—Esto... no... Es que Peter quería algo de comida, así que fuimos a las cocinas. —improvisó rápidamente.

—Cornamenta, estoy un poco cansado. ¿Puedes quitarte de la entrada? —preguntó la voz apagada de Sirius desde el otro lado del cuadro. James entró en la Sala seguido por Peter y Sirius.

—Hermione —dijo Sirius cuando la vio. —¿Has...? ... yo... ¿Has conseguido dormir algo?

"Luna llena" pensó ella. Lo lamentaba por Remus.

Cuando negó con la cabeza, Sirius se movió para sentarse a su lado en el sofá. —Lo siento, yo...

—No pasa nada, Sirius —lo interrumpió Hermione. —No tienes por qué acompañarme cada noche.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lily. —¿Esto es algo cotidiano? ¿Bajáis a sentaros frente al fuego durante toda la noche?

Hermione miró a Lily con culpabilidad.

—Pero si siempre estás en tu cama por la mañana... —dijo Lily.

Hermione miró brevemente a Sirius y le envió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Llevo a Hermione a los dormitorios cuando se duerme —le dijo Sirius en voz baja.

—¡Oh! —dijo Lily.

James preguntó entonces —Sirius, ¿Por qué vienes aquí?

Sirius le envió a James una mirada de culpabilidad. —He tenido problemas para dormir desde finales del año pasado.

—¡Oh! —dijo James, imitando a Lily. Debió de saber que se trataba de algo serio. Conociendo a Sirius, no debería haber preguntado.

—Venga, Hermione, que te acompaño. —dijo Lily caminando con ella hacia las escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas. Los chicos, con cansancio, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la suya.

—¡DETENTE, SIRIUS BLACK! —gritó Lily avanzando hacia los dos jóvenes de pelo negro. —¿Cómo? —preguntó con los ojos ardiendo. —¿Cómo te las has arreglado para llevar a Hermione hasta su cama por ESA escalera? —dijo.

—Yo... Bueno... —empezó a decir Sirius, pero James salió a su defensa. Luego le sonrió a Lily. —Secreto de Merodeadores —dijo antes de retomar su camino a la escalera de los dormitorios de los chicos.

Lily miró a los otros dos Merodeadores.

—Si veo a alguno de vosotros usar ese "secreto" os las vais a ver conmigo. Y voy a averiguar cómo lo habéis hecho. —les dijo antes de girar sobre sus talones y regresar a las escaleras.

—¡Merlín, me encanta esta mujer! —comentó James, con una expresión ridícula en la cara.

o

Ese día desayunaron con los Merodeadores, pero faltaba uno.

—¿Dónde está Remus? —preguntó Hermione, a sabiendas de que estaría en la enfermería recuperándose de la noche anterior.

James la miró. —Tuvo que ir a visitar a sus tíos. Su tía no se encuentra muy bien y la visita una vez al mes.

Hermione asintió y continuó con su almuerzo hasta que sintió un par de ojos mirándola a sus espaldas. Se giró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se cruzó con los ojos acero de Lucius Malfoy, que la miraba con una expresión pensativa. Unos minutos de contacto visual después, Malfoy lo rompió para dirigirse a su compañero de cabello grasiento.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se levantó.

—Necesito ir a buscar algo a la biblioteca. Os veo en clase, ¿vale? —le dijo a los demás.

—Está bien —dijo Lily. Los demás asintieron y siguieron comentado sobre el entrenamiento de Quidditch que tenían por la tarde. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y salió del Gran Comedor hacia la biblioteca. Perdida en sus pensamientos no vio a una figura que la esperaba detrás de una estatua hasta que salió frente a ella.

—Disculpa —dijo tratando de esquivar a Malfoy, pero de nuevo bloqueó su camino.

—Eso fue impresionante, lo que hiciste el otro día —le dijo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —He visto cosas mucho mejores, créeme.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja. —¿Ah, sí? Yo sé de una persona a la que le gustaría llegar a conocerte mucho mejor.

Hermione se intimidó un poco por su comentario y trató de esquivarlo, pero el molesto rubio la detuvo de nuevo, la agarró de las muñecas y la empujó contra la pared.

Malfoy la pegó contra su cuerpo. Su cara estaba a centímetros de distancia de la suya y le susurró con voz fría y amenazante—¿Ahora no eres tan desafiante? ¡Sangre sucia!


	9. Capítulo 8: ¿Harry se llama así por?

_**Capítulo 8. ¿Harry se llama así por...?**_

_Hogwarts 1997_

Harry estaba sentado escuchando a Sirius y Remus decir todo lo que sabían sobre Hermione. Era agradable saber que ellos y sus padres se habían ocupado de cuidar a Hermione.

—Al parecer, —dijo Sirius. —Lily nos dijo antes de que nacieras que Hermione hablaba muy bien de ti.

Harry sonrió tristemente. —Es lo que hacemos los mejores amigos.

—Canuto, creo que acabo de comprender una cosa. —dijo Remus con una expresión pensativa.

Su amigo levantó una ceja preguntándose qué sería.

—Lily dijo si el bebé era una niña la llamaría Hermione.

—Y obviamente no fue una niña, Lunático.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Creo que Lily, cuando se enteró de que el bebé sería un niño, decidió ponerle el nombre del mejor amigo de Hermione.

Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron. —¡Entonces...! —gritó, tratando de contener la risa. —¿Harry se llama así por... él?—el animago, incapaz de aguantar más, rompió a reír a carcajadas.

Remus asintió y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—De todas maneras —dijo Harry un poco confundido. —he estado pensando en una cosa. ¿Y el mapa? El verdadero nombre de Hermione habría aparecido en él.

—Pero ya no teníamos el mapa en séptimo. —dijo Sirius. —Nos lo confiscaron al final de nuestro sexto año —explicó.

—¡Oh! —dijo Harry, sin darse cuenta de su extraña habilidad para imitar a sus padres a veces.—¿Y qué pasó contigo? ¿Te quedaste con ella? Te gustaba, ¿no?

Sirius sonrió. —Todo a su debido tiempo, Harry. Todo a su debido tiempo.


	10. Capítulo 9: ¡Snape es un bocazas!

_**Capítulo 9. ¡Snape es un bocazas!**_

Hermione luchó contra Malfoy. El miedo se apoderaba de ella a medida que el joven seguía metiéndole la lengua en la garganta. Hermione logró liberar una pierna y usó la rodilla para golpear a Malfoy en un lugar estratégico. Se derrumbó por el dolor, sosteniendo sus magulladas partes íntimas.

—¡PUTA SANGRESUCIA! —chilló mientras Hermione salía corriendo por el pasillo. —¡Pagarás por esto! —le gritó cuando daba la vuelta por una esquina.

Hermione corrió hasta que se encontró frente a la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Dijo entrecortadamente la contraseña y entró lo más rápido que pudo al lugar al que consideraba su casa. Se apresuró a cruzar la Sala vacía y llegó hasta su dormitorio, donde se ocultó bajo la seguridad de su edredón. Allí fue donde Lily encontró a la conmocionada joven después de clases.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó. —¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no asististe a clase?

Hermione no respondió. Miraba a la pared opuesta mientras Lily le daba un cálido abrazo. Se reflejaba la preocupación en sus ojos color esmeralda.

—Vamos —dijo. —Los chicos están preocupados por ti y me preocupa que hagan algo estúpido si no pueden reprimirse. ¿Quieres bajar? —le preguntó tranquilamente.

—Dame un minuto. Bajo enseguida.

Lily asintió en silencio y abandonó la habitación dejando a Hermione sentada en la cama.

—¿Estaba allí? —preguntó James cuando Lily llegó a la Sala Común.

—Sí. Parecía conmocionada, pero no quiso hablar de ello.

Peter se mofó desde la esquina atrayendo la atención de los demás. —¡Eso no es nada nuevo! ¡Nunca quiere hablar de nada y no sabemos nada sobre ella!

Los ojos de Lily se ampliaron y le miró cabreada. Los demás lo observaban con sus mejores miradas de deseo de muerte

—¿Recuerdas el día que llegó aquí? —le preguntó Remus, que ya había regresado de la enfermería y se sentaba cómodamente en uno de los sofás. Peter asintió. —¿Recuerdas su condición? —Peter asintió de nuevo. —Entonces muestra un poco de sensibilidad. Hermione ha pasado por muchas cosas horribles.—

Sirius, quien hasta ahora había permanecido callado, habló desde la otra esquina. —La conozco —dijo tranquilamente, con sus ojos grises brillando. —Y confío en ella. Si tú no lo haces, Peter, no es mi problema. Pero no lo menciones cuando pueda oírte.

—¿Por qué no? —saltó el pequeño Merodeador. —Tengo derecho a dar mi opinión.

—O no me haré responsable de mis actos —dijo Sirius de forma amenazante, endureciendo sus ojos. Peter agachó la cabeza y asintió.

—Fue Malfoy. —dijo Sirius. —Estoy seguro de ello.

—No lo podemos saber, Sirius. —razonó Lily.

—¿Es que acaso lo viste en la clase, Lily? —le contestó.

Cualquier comentario que fuera a decir Lily fue interrumpido por la aparición de Hermione en la parte inferior de las escaleras. Estaba vestida con una blusa de manga larga para cubrir los moratones de sus muñecas.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Sirius acercándose a su lado. —No apareciste en clase.

—Es que... no me encontraba muy bien —dijo, deseando no pensar en lo que Malfoy podría hacerle si le dijera a alguien lo que había intentado hacerle en el pasillo.

—Eso, —dijo Lily. —probablemente sea debido a la cantidad de alimentos que comes.

Hermione miró a Lily, sorprendida de que incluso se fijara en sus hábitos alimenticios.

—Nos fijamos, Hermione. No pienses que no lo hacemos —dijo James. —Tienes que comer más.

Hermione se limitó a asentir y los demás dejaron el tema, obviamente incómodo. Hermione tomó prestados los apuntes de Lily y se puso al corriente de lo que le faltaba en una esquina tranquila de la Sala Común. Sirius, sin embargo, frunció el entrecejo cuando vio su mano temblar ligeramente mientras escribía, pero decidió dejarla tranquila de momento.

Fue James quien finalmente rompió el silencio. —Vamos a Hogsmeade este fin de semana. —dijo. —¿Vas a venir, Hermione? Es un pueblo genial.

Hermione palideció ligeramente. —Me lo pensaré. Creo que tengo demasiado trabajo por hacer.

—Pero es Hogsmeade —dijo Peter. —Te perderás el viaje a Hogsmeade.

—Si Hermione no quiere ir no podéis obligarla.—bramó Lily. —Deja de molestarla.

—¿Y tú, Lily? ¿Vas? —preguntó James.

—Probablamente.

—¿Quieres ir con alguien? —

—Me encantaría —respondió ella. James casi se cae de la silla y los otros cuatro abrieron mucho los ojos.—Pero no significa que quiera precisamente tu compañía.

La cara de James se entristeció y Hermione sintió lástima por él. Decidió que trataría de convencer a Lily para que fuera con los Merodeadores.

o

Cuando el fin de semana de Hogsmeade llegó, Hermione se levantó y se despidió de sus amigos después de haber convencido a Lily, para deleite de James, de ir con los chicos.

Hermione se alegró de ver a Malfoy y sus imbéciles ir a Hogsmeade también. Así podría estar sola para leer algunos libros más.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca se dio cuenta de que ya había utilizado la mayor parte de los recursos. Agarró los pocos libros que le quedaban por leer y encontró un rincón tranquilo para ponerse manos a la obra.

Unas horas más tarde Hermione suspiró y cogió el último libro que quedaba, Guía para viajeros en el tiempo. Esperó que pudiera encontrar en él algo de ayuda, ya que la mayoría de los que ya había leído estaban incompletos o eran inservibles o anticuados.

Miró la hora y decidió llevarse el libro a su dormitorio. Antes, preguntó a Madame Pince si había nuevo material sobre los viajes en el tiempo, pero no tuvo suerte.

Al entrar en los dormitorios, Hermione colocó el libro bajo su edredón y, desanimada, fue a darse una ducha. Se impresionó cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo. Había oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos, todavía carentes del brillo que tenían en el pasado. Su piel era pálida y la mayoría de su ropa le parecía gigante, haciendo ciertos los temores de sus amigos. Y, para colmo, tenía moratones en las muñecas. Se preguntó, como ya había hecho anteriormente con Lily, por qué no podía llorar.

o

Una noche, después de hablar sobre sus hechizos favoritos, Sirius llevó a Hermione dormida hasta el dormitorio de chicas. Le dio una patada al trozo de madera para poder desactivar la escalera y comenzó a subirla. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era que los escalones desaparecieran debajo de él. Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en el suelo enredado con Hermione.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, mirándola a sus ahora abiertos ojos avellana. Asintió somnolienta. Sirius siguió hablando —Creo que Lily ha adivinado nuestro secreto, ¿eh? —sonrió ampliamente.

—Creo que sí —dijo Hermione, un poco decepcionada de que su rutina se hubiera roto. Se desenmarañó de Sirius y volvió al sofá.

—¿No vas a la cama? —le preguntó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —No sería capaz de volver a dormir ahora.

Sirius transfiguró un trozo de pergamino en una manta para ella.

Hermione sonrió en agradecimiento. La puso sobre ella y se trasladó a uno de los sofás.

Nadie despertó a los dos jóvenes por la mañana. Sus compañeros les sonrieron se dirigieron en silencio a desayunar.

o

Una semana antes de Halloween Hermione caminaba con los Merodeadores por los pasillos cuando se tropezó con Snape.

—Quejicus —le dijo Sirius. —¿Acaso intentas enfrentarte a nosotros? —preguntó.

—No soy tan estúpido, Black —se mofó él. —Aprendí la lección en quinto año. No volveré a retarte mientras esté en desventaja numérica. —su mirada se posó en Hermione. —Eres buena en defensa. Estoy seguro de que sabes todo acerca de criaturas peligrosas.

Hermione podía sentir la tensión de los Merodeadores detrás de ella.

—Dime, ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre los hombres lobo?

Los otros no reaccionaron. Tenían curiosidad de saber lo que diría Hermione.

—Están malditos —dijo la joven. —Pero no es culpa suya. Son normales siempre excepto un día al mes.

—Pero son bestias peligrosas. ¿No tienes miedo de ellos?

—Son bestias peligrosas solo una noche al mes. Así que solo les tendría miedo esa noche.—dijo Hermione, sintiendo cómo aumentaba su ira. —Pero los demás días son humanos. Incluso más que otros que ni siquiera están malditos.

Hermione podía sentir el alivio de los chicos cuando pronunció estas palabras.

Snape se mofó. —¿Seguirías diciendo eso si conocieras a uno? —preguntó.

Lo miró con curiosidad. "No creo que vaya a decirlo". —¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, con sus ojos parpadeando.

—Que deberías tener miedo —le dijo con malicia. —Tienes uno detrás de ti.

Hermione vio cómo los chicos alzaban con ira las varitas, pero antes de que cualquier hechizo fuera lanzado dijo dos palabras que conmocionaron a los cinco muchachos.

—Lo sé.


End file.
